


When Angels Pray

by Dean_can_ride_my_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_can_ride_my_impala/pseuds/Dean_can_ride_my_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in the middle of fighting a pack of werewolves when Castiel reveals he knows about Dean's sexual encounters with Angels. What happens when Cas doubts Dean's sexual prowess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is clearly my first time writing smut so please be kind. The first part of the chapter had to be added just so the rest could make sense. Sorry if the structure is a bit confusing. This is just meant to be pure smut.

Kennedy High wasn't a big school. Yeah, it was made to house grades seven and up, but Rosebud was a small town, and the school had about three hundred students. And since today was a saturday, and the only people present were the school's teachers, Dean found it easy to lock them up in the cafeteria.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack, the school principal, yelled. A howl pierced the school, and everybody cringed.

"Keeping everybody safe," Dean replied, ignoring the howl. "Those things out there....they have been killing your kids for months now. Sam and I are trying to stop them."

"What things?" Luke asked, joining Jack. 

"They...they weren't human," Andrew whispered. "They looked human, but....they had claws and their teeth...they were animals."

"Werewolves," Dean interjected. "The biggest pack I have ever seen, by the way. Twelve, maybe even twenty. I'm going to have to call back up for this."

"Werewolves?" a Jesse mocked. Dean thought he was the science teacher, or maybe history. He hadn't paid too much attention. "Do you really expect us to believe that bullshit?"

"You just saw those people out there get shred to pieces...and you're doubting me?" Dean yelled.

"But...you have to admit....Dean, werewolves?" Amanda asked.

Dean turned to her. "Why do you think we came to this town sixteen years ago anyway? It seems like Dad didn't kill every wolf, though. Damn it!"

"Sixteen years---wait, how long have you known about these things?" David asked, aghast.

"Since I was six, " Dean shrugged. "And it's not just werewolves. Vampires, ghosts, demons....the whole shitload is real. Sam and I have been hunting the supernatural since we were kids. Don't worry, though. I killed my first wolf when I was fourteen...you're in good hands."

"Dean, open up!" Sam's voice yelled, and Dean quickly opened the double doors. Sam rushed in with a skinny, lanky guy behind him, both holding a pair of duffel bags in their hands.

"Garth? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean said, helping the small man with the heavy bags.

"Sam sent out an S.O.S. I was closed by, tracking the same pack," the man shrugged. "There's about five hunters in their way, but they're far, dude, too far to be of much help in the next five hours."

"Damn it," Dean cursed. "You got the weapons, though?" Sam nodded and emptied one of the bags in the nearest table. Around five different type of guns clattered to the table, coupled with bullets and knives.

"What the hell? You guys are psycopaths!" Luke yelled. "Amanda, we're getting out!"

Dean moved quickly, pulling out an adorned gun from a hiding spot, and aimed at Luke. "Nobody is leaving this damn room!" he yelled. "You can have your existencial crisis some godamn other time, but right now, you're staying put. One way or another," he added, cocking the gun.

"Dean," Sam warned, but his brother ignored him.

"Luke," Amanda said softly, and glanced at Dean. His usually smiling face had hardened, and she didn't doubt for a minute that he would put the trigger.

"Like you could be of any help," Luke hissed at Dean.

"Are you kidding?" Garth laughed good-naturedly. "You guys are lucky to have the Winchesters around for this. They're the best hunters in--well--the world, really. I mean, the only reason why the world is still in one piece is because of them."

There was a charge moment of silence, in which everyone stared at the now-uncomfortable Winchesters. "We should be figuring out how to fight this pack," Sam said awkwardly. "There's fifteen of them...and one of them is an alpha."

"I thought the only alpha alive was the vampire's?" Dean asked, turning to Sam. "Didn't we kill all of the others back with Samuel?"

"Well, if he isn't an alpha, I don't know what the hell he is. Took a silver bullet to the heart like it was nothing," Garth shrugged.

"We need the big guns for this," Sam said. "Dean, cared to do the honors?"

"Why do I always have to do it?" Dean asked defensively. "Why don't you pray to him for a change?"

"Well, he likes you better. You do share a _more profound bond_ with him than I do," Sam snickered.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Dean sighed. Sam's smile only widened, and Dean closed his eyes, mostly to block everyone's curious eyes. "Cas, we really need your help down here. If you could get your feathery ass down, I'd appreciate it. Um...over."

"What seems to be the matter, Dean?"

Everyone jumped, and Amanda even let out a small scream, as Cas suddenly appeared next to Dean, trench coat covered in blood, and silver blade shining red.

"Damn, Cas, what happeend to you?" Dean asked, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him standing.

"Some of my brothers caught up to me. I had to kill them," Castiel replied.

"I will be fine in a five minutes. You need my assitance for something?"

"Werewolve pack," Dean nodded. "Around fifteen. The alpha, or something almost as strong, is walking with them."

"The Alpha is dead," Castiel replied. "Must be the Beta, or maybe the Omega. They're pretty powerful, too, but usually keep out of open hunting grounds. Alphas are too territorial for that."

"This is your big help?" Jack asked. "A guy in a trench coat?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of The Lord," Cas answered, eyes trained on Jack.

"A-angel?" Amanda squeaked. "As in wings and halo?"

"Wings yeah, halo, no," Dean replied. "They're more like flying dicks, really."

"I thought I was your friend, Dean," Cas said, his question genuinly curious.

"You are my friend, Castiel," Dean sighed. "But you're still a dick. Sometimes."

Castiel nodded, seeming to have understood the concept.

"Didn't know you batted for the other team, Winchester. Though I guess the whole Angel thing is kinda hot," Luke mocked.

"Dean doesn't play any sports," Castiel said, confused. "John Winchester opted for shooting lessons instead of sports."

"No, Cas....he's trying to say Dean's gay because he's slept with an Angel," Garth tried to explain, but Cas's confusion only deepened.

"But we don't have genders....our genders are assigned to us by our vessels, and the only angel Dean has slept with was Anna, and she was in a female vessel, so even that doesn't express any latent homosexual feelings. Well, he slept with Inias as well, but that was before Inias changed to his now male vessel, so he was still a female when he had sexual intercourse with Dean."

"Dude, can we stop talking about my sex life!" Dean yelled loudly. "And how do you even know who I've slept with, Cas?"

Cas replied with his usual dead-pan voice. "When Angels pray to God, other Angels listen, Dean. Even if it is only a string of 'Oh, gods' followed by the words 'fuck yeah' and your name."

"First of all, we're going to have a conversation about you apperently peeking in on my sex life," Dean growled. "But right now, we have werewolves to deal with. Sam, come with me."

Without waiting for a reply, Dean walked out, quickly followed by Sam.

Castiel frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked the small crowd of adults. "Knowing human male bravado, I would've thought hearing about his sexual prowes would've pleased Dean. It is not very easy to physically please an Angel."

"Well, let's just add 'fucking angels to ecstasy' to the list of reasosn why I want to fuck Dean Winchesters," Daisy muttered.

"Dean is just upset becuase he's sexual life was put out there," Garth explained knowingly to Cas. "That's supposed to be private, you know. How do you think he feels knowing that every angel in the world has heard him have sex?"

" I understand now," Castiel nodded. "I shall apologize to him."

"Let's wait until we kill all of the werewolves," Garth said nervously. "I'm afraid Dean will kill you before you can help us kill any wolves."

"That is a valid point."

 

Dean closed his eyes and fell on the bed, sighing in relief. The warm shower had helped soothe his aching limbs, and washed away the dry blood around the wounds Cas had healed. Right now, Dean wanted nothing more than to rest his sore limbs, and was actually glad Sam was too busy patching things up with Garth to come back to the hotel. His brother had called him and informed him about his plans to stay the night at Garth's hotel, so Dean had the room to himself.

Or maybe not.

He heard a flutter of wings and opened one eye. "What do you want, Cas?" he growled.

"I wanted to apologize," Castiel replied. "I was informed that it was rude of me to inform the other humans about the times you've had sexual intercourse."

"No fucking duh," Dean muttered. "I don't want to talk about it, Cas."

"But I should apologize," Castiel insisted. "Whenever I heard my sister and brother, it seemed like they were enjoying themselves, so I thought it was a happy memory. Perhaps I understood the connotation of the word 'fuck' wrong. You usually do use it in a negative connotation."

Dean sat up so fast his muscles cramped in pain. "Ouch---what? Are you implying that I suck in bed? You were there! You should know how fucking good I am!"

"We weren't there," Castiel said. "We simply heard our siblings's words. We did not witness the act itself. I thought sex was enjoyable, and that is why I assume my sibling's words were of pleasure...but perhaps they weren't."

Dean growled. Every single excuse he had created over the ages to keep him from doing this, every fucking single one, disappeared in that instant, and he lounged at Cas, surprisingly the angel. "Why don't I show you how good I am, then?" Dean growled against Cas's lips. "I'm going to have you begging by the time I'm done with you."

Castiel was frozen underneath him, but Dean insisted, pulling on the angel's lips, pressing his tongue against him, until Castiel melted with a sigh and his mouth opened, allowing Dean in.

"Damn, Cas," Dean growled, pressing his hardening member against the angel's. He ravaged his mouth, sucking Cas's tongue, licking his lips, biting, nibbling.

"Dean," Cas whined against his mouth, his hips thrusting forward to meet Dean's. "Dean."

"Say it," Dean growled. "Let them all hear you say it."

Cas stared at him, his eyes blown with lust, his mouth sensually opened, breathing heavily. But there was stubborness set there, too, and he kept his words in.

"You're going to keep quiet?" Dean asked. "Let's see how long that lasts."

He pushed the angel into the bed, but instead of following him, he moved to his duffel.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas asked, confused, watching as Dean poured whiskey in a circle around the bed.

"You're going to try and run away," Dean replied, stepping inside the circle. "And by the way, I ran out of whiskey, so I put the holy oil in there, too."

Realization hit Cas suddenly, but Dean was quicker, throwing the lighter down on the floor. The oil instantly caught fire, trapping the angel inside. "Dean, let me go," Cas growled.

"Calm down, tiger," Dean grinned, stripping of his shirt. "I'm gonna let you out. As soon as I hear that lovely voice screaming out for me."

"That's not going to happen," Cas growled.

"Oh yeah? You're body says different," Dean smirked, and climbed the bed.

Cas leaned back, laying down on the bed, and gulped audibly. "Dean," he whimpered as Dean's knee rubbed on his crotch.

"You're getting so hard for me, Cas," Dean smiled. "Soon I'll have you begging for it, like a good little slut."

Cas whimpered and closed his eyes. His hands were on the bed, fistful of sheets wrapped in them as he tried to keep quiet. Dean pressed his mouth against his neck and sucked hard, loving the way Castiel's breath hitched. He pulled on his tie, throwing it across the room, then worked on removing the rest of his clothing, his mouth moving to the newly exposed skin instantly.

"Look at you," Dean murmured, leaning back to stare at Cas's perfectly toned body. "Already so wet and ready for me." 

Cas's cock was smaller than his, though that didn't exactly mean it was small. After all, Dean wasn't a fair comparison. However, his cock was fully hard, pressing against his stomach, and leaking precome. Dean grabbed Cas's legs and pushed them against his chest, lifting his ass to the world and spreading his legs wide.

"Dean!" Cas gasped, opening his eyes suddenly.

"Just getting a good look," Dean smirked wolfishly. "Look at that pretty pink hole. It's going to be so tight, baby. It's going to be so fucking good. But not until you ask nicely, like the hungry little whore you are." Dean leaned down and kissed the inside of his thigh, staying close to Cas's hard cock, but still not touching it.

"Dean, please," Cas begged, his hips moving up to connect, to rub against something, anything. "Please, Dean."

"Those aren't the magic words," Dean murmured, biting Cas's thigh softly. "I want everyone to hear you beg for it. And I want you to be very specific. I don't want anyone to wonder whether it was good or not. Understand?"

He looked up and met Castiel's stubborn eyes. His hair was even more dishelved than usual, his eyes had turned almost black with lust, and his lips were cherry red from biting them. But he still wasn't crazy with lust, crazy to the point of begging like a bitch in heat.

"No? If you don't want to feel good, then I should start pleasing myself," Dean shrugged, leaning back so that he was sitting on his own legs. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper. He kept his eyes on Cas's face, which was suddenly rapt with attention, eyes on Dean's cock. He pulled his swollen cock out, groaning with the pleasure of release, and Cas's groaned with him. He was so hard, harder than he had been with anyone else before. His head was leaking precome, which he used as a lubricant, spreading over his tip with his thumb.

"Mmm, feels so fucking good," Dean murmured, wrapping his hand around his member, squeezing, tugging, fucking his own fist. "Don't you want this big cock inside your little hole, Cas? It's going to feel so good, I promise."

Dean could literally see Cas's will break. He groaned and laid his head on the bed, looking up at the sky. "Oh god, yes," he prayed. "I want it, Dean. I want it so bad."

"What do you want, Cas? Be specific," Dean murmured, letting go of himself and wrapping his hand around Cas's ignored cock, jacking him off.

"Oh my god! Dean, yes, fuck yes," Cas moaned, grabbing fistfuls of sheets, twisting and writhing with pleasure on the bed. "I want you inside of me, Dean. I want your big cock inside my tight hole. It's so big, it's going to fill me up so good, Dean."

"Oh yes, baby," Dean moaned, Cas's words going straight to his cock. He leaned down and took Cas's member into his wet mouth, tasting him for the first time.

Cas groaned and a breathy "fuck" escaped his lips. "Oh god, Dean, yes. Yes, feels so fucking good, Dean. You're so good, Dean, so fucking good." Dean kissed his tip, then kissed the length of his shaft, before taking him whole till the tip hit the back of his throat. He felt Cas's hand bury in his hair, pushing him down further. It was good he had lost his gag reflex after years of puking after seeing too much blood. He leaned down until Cas's hairs tickled his nose. "Dean, your mouth feels so good, so fucking good," Castiel moaned. "God, please don't stop, yes, yes, Dean, Dean, Dean!" he shouted as Dean slipped a precome coated finger into his tight hole. Dean moved his finger in and out, working him open. When Castiel was a breathy mess, he added a second and Castiel squeezed down at the intrusion before loosening up.

"Yes, Dean. Get me ready," Castiel moaned. "Get me ready for your big cock. I'm going to take it all in, Dean. Every inch of it. It's going to feel so tight, Dean. Your big fat cock inside my tight little hole." Dean hummed in appreciation, and Castiel shuddered, mouth falling open into a perfect 'O' as he came. Dean swallowed his load, tasting the tangy taste for the first time, and not hating it entirely.

"Oh fuck, Dean, yes, yes, fuck yes," Castiel groaned through his orgasm.

Dean pulled the now limp cock out of his mouth, but kept his fingers inside Cas, adding a third one. "You have a dirty slutty mouth for an Angel of The Lord," Dean said, his voice hoarse with strain. "Let's put it to good use, shall we? And don't think I don't know you can pray in your mind. I want a whole show, baby. Now come suck my cock."

Castiel obeyed quickly, moving to all fours and taking Dean's length quickly in his mouth.

"Fuck yes, Cas, so good baby, so fucking good," Dean moaned. Cas hummed in appreciaton, and Dean had to fight to keep his orgasm away. He grabbed the angel's messy hair and held him still while he fucked his mouth, hitting the back of his throath with every thrust.

All the while, Cas prayed to his father. _Feels so good. Dean tastes so good. So deep in my throat, fucking my mouth. He's so big, I can hardly take him. Mmm, taste so fucking good._ Cas moved his hand towards his hole, aching for something bigger than finger's, but he ignored it, too pleased with Dean in his mouth. Instead, he fucked himself with his fingers. _Not enough. I need Dean's cock inside me. I want it, I need it. It's so big, it's going to fill me up so fucking good, until the hilt._ He had gotten hard again, just by sucking Dean's cock.

"Fuck yeah, baby, spread that man pussy open for me," he heard Dean said. "I'm going to fuck you all night long, Castiel, until you can't _walk_."

That did it.

Castiel came again, mouth tightening against Dean's cock, his fingers freezing inside himself, as wave after wave of pleasure rolled off him. Dean pulled his head back and kissed him, tasting himself in the angel's mouth as he trembled with his second orgasm.

"You came just by sucking me and your fingers in your ass. You really are a slut, aren't you?" Dean murmured huskily in Cas's ears, and he found himself nodding.

Dean leaned back and moved so that he was behind Castiel, his ass in front of him. Dean lifted his hips so that his ass was displayed to the room, and then parted the man's butt cheeks, leaning in to lick a stripe agianst the angel's hole. Dean stuck his tongue inside Cas's hole, tongue fucking him. He hummed against his hole, than moved back and spit on it, getting it as lubed as he could without actual lubricant.

"Oh my god! Dean, it's so fucking good!" Cas yelled. "I...I...can't...it's so good, Dean, so fucking good...please, Dean, don't stop....god, don't you dare stop!"

"Ready for my cock?" Dean asked, and slid himself teasingly against the angel's ass, rubbing against it but not going in.

Cas actually growled, eyes snapping in anger. "Dean, don't you fucking dare tease me right now. Just get the fuck inside me," Castiel hissed.

"Fine," Dean said--and slid all the way in.

"Fuck!" Castiel screamed, and suddenly the lights went off, the only light illuminating them the holy fire around them.

"You okay?" Dean asked Cas worriedly, freezing.

"Fucking move," Castiel breathed out. "Please, Dean....please."

"Anything for you, baby," Dean smiled, and slid almost all the way out, before slamming inside the angel again. Cas howled with pleasure and he began speaking in enochian, too lost to even form english words. Dean didn't care. Cas's hole was so much better than he had imagined it. It was so warm and wet and slick, and oh so fucking tight. Every time he moved out, it sucked him, wanting him to stay inside. He was more than happy to slam back against the angel.

Castiel was blabbering now, mouth moving soundlessly as Dean slammed against him time after time. But his face was hidden from him, buried into his arms. Dean growled, and grabbed one of Castiel's legs, moving him so that he was laying on his side with one leg hooked over Dean's shoulder. Dean grabbed Cas's leg, and placed his other hand on his hip, holding him down.

And then he really gave it too him.

He closed his eyes and slammed inside Cas time after time, hitting his postrate with every other hit, and soon Castiel could do nothing more than to chant his name with tears rolling down his face. The bed was moving back and forth with them, slamming against the wall with every thrust. Dean didn't care. The fifth time Dean hit Cas's prostrate, the angel cried loudly, his real voice shattering the windows, the mirrors, and the tv in the room. But Dean didn't let up. Instead, he ignored the burning sensation on his calves and raised himself a little bit more, so that now he was hitting Cas's prostrate with every thrust, moving in till the hilt, then moving out so only his tip was inside.

Cas moaned, the feeling of Dean's entire shaft moving in and out of him too much for him to handle, his own leaking cock bouncing against his stomach as Dean pounded mindlessly, mercilessly inside him. But Castiel didn't care. He laid there, and he took it all, letting his body be ravished by the human on top of him.

"Dean," Cas's voice cried out, and the sound of feathers rustling filled the room.

Dean instantly opened his eyes.

The sight he was met with was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life: Cas mouth was open, soundlessly praying to his brothers. His usually dishelved hair was now a complete mess, and his blue eyes were now black with lust. His beautifully sculpted body was flushed with heat, and his hard cock was bouncing against his stomach rhythmically to Dean's thrusts. But what caught Dean's attention the most were the two majestic, enourmous black wings potruding from Castiel's back. They were long, longer than Dean was tall, so long that they hit the walls of the room and had to fold a little. They were a pure black, so black that different hues shined in it with the light: blue, purple, red, even green. Without thinking, Dean sunk his hand in the soft feathers and Cas's back arched towards the ceiling in pleasure, tightnening his body as he came. Dean felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as the walls of Cas's hole tightnened around him, pulling his orgasm out of him. He came hard into Cas, filling the angel's hole with his seed. He continued thrusting into the angel until he was soft, and then pulled out. A trail of cum connected his dick to Cas's hole, and he wiped it with his thumb.

Cas's grabbed his hand, brought the finger close to his mouth, and licked it clean. "You're very good at sex, Dean," Cas said, his voice still throaty and rough from so much screaming.

Dean laughed and laid down next to Cas, and the angel wrapped his wings around him, shielding him. "Dude, you broke the lights in the room. The manager is going to be pissed."

"We can always blame the strange and sudden black out that hit the entire west coast," Castiel shrugged.

"Dude." Dean stared at Cas, mouth agape. "That is fucking hot. Let's see how many lights you brake in second round."

"Second?!"


End file.
